The present invention relates to a torsion beam type suspension for automotive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,650 discloses a torsion beam type suspension including a lateral link connected to a vehicle body through a bushing assembly.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2-254006 discloses a torsion beam type suspension including two links associated with a lateral link for controlling a lateral displacement of pivotal connection of the lateral link to a torsion beam.